Five Nights at ChineseDragonlol's
Five Nights at ChineseDragonlol's (FNACDL) is a FNAF fan game. This idea was based on the reactions of ChineseDragon lol's videos. It also takes place in ChineseDragon lol's house. Locations * Living Room * Bedroom * Kitchen * Hallway * Bathroom * Basement (Note that it's blocked) Characters ChineseDragon lol Description ChineseDragon lol is the main antogonist of the game. Originally, she was going to start at Night 3. However, since she was a bit advanced, she instead now starts at Youtuber Mode (Night 6). Behaviour ChineseDragon will start off unseen from every location the player goes to. Then there will be a knocking sound which is a sign of her A.I starting. She will then start roaming around. However, if ChineseDragon lol spots the player and the player doesn't go to another location by then, ChineseDragon lol will cover the whole screen, jumpscaring the player, and then she crashes your game. She even makes you start all over again. ChineseDragon lol's jumpscare even looks derpy and idiotic. Nightmare Toy Freddy Description Nightmare Toy Freddy is one of the characters in the game. He starts on Night 2. Behaviour Nightmare Toy Freddy will start off unseen from every location the player goes to. Then there will be a glass breaking sound which is a sign of his A.I starting. He will then start roaming around. However, if the player looks at Nightmare Toy Freddy for too long, the player will black out and will be sent straight away to the menu screen without a Game Over screen. Corrupted ChineseDragon lol Description Corrupted ChineseDragon lol is a scrapped character in the game. The reason why it was scrapped because the creator didn't want game to be scary. It's behaviour is also unknown. Secrets ERROR ChineseDragon lol Just like the Golden Freddy easter egg from FNAF 1, If the player looks at ChineseDragon lol's posters for too long, it will show the time that it has reached 6 PM already. However, its not the case. When the player tries to go into the next night, Just like ChineseDragon lol, ERROR ChineseDragonlol will cover the whole screen, jumpscaring the player, and then she crashes your game. This time, the jumpscare doesn't crash your game, doesn't look derpy and idiotic and looks more reddish. Trivia * ERROR ChineseDragon lol is the only secret in the game. * Only 2 characters have jumpscares in the game. * According to the Funny FNAF Jokes book, FNACDL doesn't have a timeline unlike FNAF, FNATL and more fan-games. * FNACDL is based on ChineseDragon lol's videos so there might not be a sequel. * In the 1st of April 2018, a new teaser came out. It had a picture of ERROR ChineseDragon lol saying, "YOU WILL LAUGH SO MUCH TO DEATH =)" * This could be just an April Fools teaser since ChineseDragon lol never makes serious videos. (except for collabs and useful parts) * There was never a single incident in the game. * The reason why they needed a night guard here was because they kept complaining about the idiocy and derpyness that caused the whole town to black out. * Purple Guy was a fry cook in this universe * Phone Guy was a game developer in this universe. * According to the Funny FNAF Jokes book, Nightmare Toy Freddy used to be regular Toy Freddy. However, since he got bitten by a were doge (More like a regular doge but turning people into monsters) he turned into a horrible, derpy, idiotic creature known as "Nightmare Toy Freddy". Category:Games